Another Birthday
by bat
Summary: yea its the 4th of july and Aya/Ran is having a party A/Y
1. Chapter 1

Another Birthday

Here I'm another birthday. Aya and Omi have planed a trip to the hot springs to the south. A pleasant little place nice and quiet. Which sounds great, except that we all are going. Yes, I mean all. Aya, Omi, Ken, Surka, Yohji, and me. Now if it was just Yohji and me, but the others want to come too. I've been packing for the last two hours, if great for alone time with Yohji, not good for the little sister. Oh. I have just a few more hours and am no where near ready yet.

I wake to Yohji pushing me aside and throwing the last of my clothes in to my suitcase.

"Hey with the mess you made there's no room on the bed for me."he sighed. Putting my bag over by his at the door. "I need to get some sleep. Ken rented a van so we can all drive together and save gas. The girls think that its good idea too. You should say you want to drive and then I could have shotgun. We could then put the girls in the way back, and use Omi and Ken for a buffer." he says lying down on the bed next to me. "Do you think we'll be able to sneak away for some alone time?"

"HN"

"I know you a can talk."

"I hope so." I nudge him to role to his side of the bed. He does and close his eyes. I pull him to me, like a big old teddy bear. I reach for the light on the bed side table and settle in for the rest of the night.

The sound of Ken banging on the door awake me. "Yes, yes I hear you."

"Good. Hope your ready because Aya has breakfast on the table and we role with in the hour" He shouted through the door.

"Aya, tell him your driving or we're not going" Yohji said from under the covers.

"Ken!" I yelled after him.

"Yes, Aya" he answers.

"I"M driving and Yohjis in front with me! Right!" I gave it as an order no room for a no.

"Get it up." Ken said. I heard him treading away.

"I mean it Ken. Driving the van or I take my car." I shout to him. I got up and wandered to the bath room. "Yohji get up. The clock is a ticking."

We get down stairs, and I can tell Aya is ready to tell me how the trip is planed. I cut her off before the words leave her lips. "Look its my birthday. I just want to spend time with Yohji, but I did think of you. I changed my plans for you, so the least you can do is let me drive and have Yohji up front with me." I stated.

"Oh, Ran." she looked around the room for a answer. "If that is what you really want I won't fight you on it."

"Thank you." I nodded and bow to her.

"Hey little sis you just made the drive to the spa." Yohji said patting her on the back. Aya smiled over to me and back to him.

"I'm glad that I could be of help to the both of you. Now you must get the keys from Ken." Her smile bigger. "Good luck." She then left to get her bags. Yohji and I left alone the kitchen.

"Ken has the keys. I could take him with a hand behind my back." Yohji laughed. True Ken was no threat, easy.

Ken was out at the van with Omi packing it up.

"Ken. Keys." I said putting out my hand. I had to glare death at him for about a second, and he handed the keys over. I walked back to our room to get Yohji and our suitcases. I dangle the keys in front of Yohji. "No need to worry."

"I had no fear. This is great. If we're in your car there would be no drinks or snacks." Yohji was grinning big an goofy.

"Come on Yohji" I said picking up my bag and holding the door for him. I turned and locked the door. We went down the stairs to find the van ready for us. Only Ken and Omi had took the back seats and the girls where in the middle. I knew that Aya and Sukra had become friends but I still fell like she was stalking me. Yohji put out bags in the back and shut the hatch. I slide into the driver seat put the key in and brought the van to life. Yohji jumped in and put his seat belt on and out of the driveway we went.

We had been on the road for about half an hour when it started.

"Are we there yet?" Yohji asked. He had been told no smoking in the van. Aya chimed in.

"If we could stop at the next rest area that would be good."

"Yes," Ken said I need to take a p......, I mean a break." I almost stop the van, he was not going to say a bad word in front of my sister. I know he felt the glare sent to him through the rearview mirror.

Four rest areas and two gas stations later we arrived at the hot springs. Ken and Omi leave us at the van. It feels like forever before they come back.

"Here are the keys to our rooms. They say we should drive up to them." Omi says holding up the map.

"How many rooms did you get?" Yohji asked looking up from the map. "From the marks on the map it looks like two cabins."

"No it's three rooms. See" Omi said pointing to the map."This ones a two cabins in one. It has a door in the wall incase you need the space."

"Who gets the lone cabin?" I ask. I stare at the other boys to get my point across.

"You do big brother." Aya replied. "No one wants to here the noise from your room." her and Sukra giggled and blushed.

It didn't take long to unload and settle into are rooms. The cabins where just across the road from each other. On our side not another for yards, because of the rocky terrain. We're to meet for dinner and may-be go to the pools. The place had family pools and pools just for females and males. There where pools that were nude or swimsuits too. Thank goodness I did not want my sister to see nude men.

"Hey, Aya what yah thinking about over there?" Yohji questioned from the bed. He was sprawled on the bed. The room was set up for westerns so the bed was king size, just prefect, TV, tub, and shower. "You know we could be late to dinner." he sighed.

"No, Yohji we can't" I said. I wish we could but that would be rude. I had left the party early last time. "So you better get up and get ready." I said walking into the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner

We where told to dress for dinner. I wore a black suit and white shirt with a dark red tie. Yohji said I look like a vampire. He of corse went to the nines, silk gray shirt, black pants, covered over by a long black satin duster. The shirt had a priest collar no tie needed. By the time he was ready, we where late. Beauty knows no time, according to Yohji. The others where seated at the table.

This to was western the table was set up with chairs. We had been left with the two chairs in the middle of the left side, good backs to the wall.

"I'm so glad you came to join us." Omi said.

"We thought you might pull another disappearing act." Sukra chimed in.

"You, guys sure know how to make an entrance." Ken said. Putting his napkin in his lap. "We ordered appetizers with out you." Ken s stomach could not wait for no man. I took up the menu and looked it over. The food was mostly fish, and to night I wanted something more. The waitress was staring at me pen in hand.

"I'll have the stake well done and a bake potato." the rest of the table looked at me like I had grown a new head. "Yes, some times I do want different." I said.

"Good for you, Ran. Change is good." My sister said. I nodded to her. She always could say the right things for me. Wait, the smile on Sukras face read diffident. Hopefully they didn't think I would change my mind about Yohji. It was just a simply food choice . I looked over to Yohji for some reassurance. He looked like he could just start laughing at any moment, his eyes twinkled with mirth. Oh I feel lost in a strange world, I wish I could go back home.

The dinner went on with harmless chatter and soon the cake came. When it arrived I notice that the evening had taken on a strange theme, expect for Yohji and me everyone seemed to have had a shade of red on. This became more evident withe the cake, it to was red with red roses on it.

"It's a red velvet cake." Sukra chimed in. My head felt light head and poppies, fields of poppies danced in front of me. I felt Yohji reach over and steady me.

"Hey, Ran have you had to much? Do you need to good lay down?" Yohji asked.

"Oh, Ran." my sister said. "May be you should rest before we go down to the pools." What, what, I must have looked as confused as I was because Aya answered me with out me saying a thing. " The hot springs. That's why we came here remember."

"Of course I remember. I just thought that .........you know.......I mean......." how do you tell your baby sister you want to go neck with your boy friend and not sit around I n a hot pool with them.

"Ran, did you want alone time?" she asked all innocent.

"Yes." Aya always could read me. She smiled and the others giggled.

"Ran lets go back to the cabin."Yohji said taking my arm and helping me up from the table.

"Wait a minute you two we haven't even cut the cake yet." Ken yelled at us.

"We can save it for later." Omi stated. Ken looked as if he would cry, but others agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

After Dinner

Yohji helped me back to the cabin. I slipped out of my suit and into a robe. Yohji went into the bathroom, so I stretched out on the bed. It felt good to have the huge bed to myself. I must have drifted off to sleep, because the next thing I remembered was big green eyes.

"Aya," Yohji said. "Are you that tried? We can skip going up to hot springs if you want."

"No" I said sitting up. I then looked Yohji over he had put on his swim trunks. "Let's go but to the more scenic ones at the top of the mountains. O-kay?" I asked him I knew it would be a hike but alone in the hot water with Yohji was worth it. I must have smiled. Yohji hugged me and agreed to make the trek

We got the towels and started up the path. The pool we had picked was at the end of a yellow marked trail. It took a good twenty minute hike, but the end result was worth it. The moon and stars shining on the water was beautiful, but not as beautiful as Yohji. His emerald eyes sparkled with the same desire, I was having. We sat our towels down on the benches and slide into the warm, almost hot waters. Yohji waded off from me hiding in the steam that rose from the water.

I looked around to make sure we where alone and happy to see that we where. I sank low in the pool and was ready for my strike when.

"Aya is that you?" Yohji squeaked out. "NO! really where are you?" he said heading back to the bank. I stood up in the waste deep water.

"Yohji, Yohji, I am over here!" I shouted to him. He turned with a spooked look on his pretty face.

"If you are there, then who was touching me? There's no fish, are there?" he asked. I shook my head no. I search the banks for what could be the culprit. Yohji screamed and jumped from the water. "Monkeys! Monkeys there every where." Truth be told they were. I looked and saw all their shining eyes. I didn't think it was cold enough for them to be out warming themselves in the warm waters. Omi didn't mention that these hot springs had monkeys either.

"Yohji they won't hurt you. Come back in." Yohji stared at me like I was insane.

"No way. I don't like monkeys. They creep me out." He said looking through the robes for his cigs. "Where are they, I know I brought them." It was then that I saw the monkey on the rock destroying Yohjis smokes. I headed back to shore where Yohji was, when I notice that the monkeys were following me. "Hurry up Aya! Be quick their following you." I jumped out of the water and grabbed Yohji by the arm and we ran down the path.

I was not happy until we where both safely back in the cabin. Yohji just looked at me and started laughing. "How sad, trained assassins running from monkeys." he was out of breathe and still giggling when I tackled him to the bed. "Aya" he sighed. Things where finely going right.

A knock came from the door. No not now. I put my finger to my lips.

"Shhhh" the knocks came again and I heard Ayas voice out side the door. We still had our trunks on, but I throw the cover over Yohji any way.

"Coming." I called out.


End file.
